


Warm Hands

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one impervious to the cold was the dead body they’d come to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

Murphy stamped her feet, trying to restore some sense of warmth to her toes. It was so cold her nostrils stuck together whenever she breathed. Steam rose from nearby manholes, mixing with the exhalations of herself and her fellow officers. The only one impervious to the cold was the dead body they’d come to investigate.

“Detective Murphy? This guy says he’s with you.”

Murphy looked up, spotting Dresden standing on the other side of the yellow police tape. She waved him through, shivering hard, and hoping the forensics team would be done soon. Harry made his way through the shivering ranks of police. Murphy frowned at him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Are you not freezing?” She gestured to his light weight coat, scarf wrapped around his neck, and thin, knitted gloves. He looked warm instead of huddled into himself like everyone else.

“No, I’m fine.” He looked her over as she stood there shivering, and bouncing on her feet to try and generate some sort of warmth in her extremities.

“Come here.” Dresden motioned her over, pulling off his gloves.

Murphy eyed him warily as he reached out to take one of her hands. He tugged off her glove, ignoring her protest. Holding her hand between his warm ones, Harry mumbled something she couldn’t make out, and blew on her fingers. Her fingertips tingled, heat spreading through them up her arms and out into the rest of her body. She blinked, feeling the cold disappear in a wave of warmth.

“What did you do, Dresden?”

Harry grinned. “Oh nothing much. Just a bit of magic.”

Murphy stared at him, not quite sure she believe him. But then strange things always seemed to occur around him.

“Uh huh. Anyway, I have a stiff to show you. There’s something odd about the way he died. Your kind of oddness, actually.”

“Lead on, Murph.”


End file.
